The Secret Within
by R.S-Antenna
Summary: Natsuki received a letter from her estranged grandmother to come back to her hometown of Fuuka. Secrets that are concealed are going to be revealed. Now it's up to Natsuki to decide who she trust and uncover the truth about the villagers and herself...
1. 17th of May 2013 - Prologue

**A/N**

**So this is a story by WhenAnxietyKicksIn and Kajskk. We have the story fairly planned out, be aware though. It will be a bit different from what you might be used to. Things won't be rushed and updates will come whenever we have to to work on it, seeing as we both can be fairly busy.**

**There will be Shiznat EVENTUALLY in this story, but that's not what we focus on first. Please remember this as you read the story.**

**With that said, we would appreciate reviews and comments, we appreciate them even more if there's more than a single statement. Please feel free to provide some constructive criticism and don't be shy. **

**Now, let the reading begin!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Mai Hime as far as we're aware**

* * *

17th of May

It had been just been over a month since my maternal grandmother had sent me a letter, requesting for me to come to her hometown of Fuuka. She had written that she was dying and wished to see me to talk about the past and sort out her will. I had been torn about going there. Fuuka had been where I was born, yet I had moved from there with my father as a small child. I had wished to ask for his advice on this matter. He never got along with my grandmother and would never really speak of her to me when I grew up. But ever since he passed away when I was 15, I had been pretty much on my own. Sure the government looked after me and the will my dad left for me had my future with the current boarding school secured. But without his advice on how I should react to this letter from a grandmother I barely knew let alone struggled to remember I ended up acting on instinct. I packed some of my essentials, such as my laptop, a few notebooks and a bag of clothes into my car and started the almost three day long drive to get there. The village was so remote that even with atrain it would take the better part of two days to get there.

As I had driven away from Zipang, the city I grew up in, I noted how different the landscaped turned. Skyscrapers turned into small houses in suburbs and suburbs eventually turned into fields and after a good five hours of driving, that turned to a forest that became denser as I kept driving. I had to stop several times to check with my TomTom to make sure I was on the right way and despite that I ended up having to turn back a few times. It wasn't until the evening on my third day that I finally reached the edge of the village with an old wooden sign saying "Welcome to Fuuka" that I knew that I've come the right way. But even as I finally was in the right area the buildings seem to be scarce and it took yet another half an hour of driving before I arrived to what seemed to be the main street of the village. It was a small open space between a few buildings. No cars where in sigh and it felt like I had stepped into an 18th century film. When I finally parked my car and turned off the engine, I took a moment to take it all in. All of it felt foreign yet a small familiarity at the sight grew in my chest.

Without wasting any more time I opened my car door. The thing creaked as I swung it open, used to the sound I ignored it and quickly shut the door before locking it.

The streets appeared to be empty but a small sign above a door said "The Rabid Dog Inn" on it and I figured that was the best place to find someone to point me in the right direction for my grandmother's house, as she had not informed how to get there. Nor had she provided any contact number to reach her on. With a few quick strides I reached the door and just as I was about to push it open I hesitated again. What if it wasn't open? What if they didn't know my grandmother? What if she already passed away? I quickly shrugged these questions of my shoulders as I entered the establishment. Inside the smell of old wood and beer hit my nose. One smell was far more familiar to me than the other. The place seemed fairly empty but sure enough there was a few people sitting at the tables and around the bar.

Ignoring the looks I received as I had entered I went straight up the bar waiting for the bartender, a young man in is early 20s if I could guess. He put down whatever he had in his hands and smiled at me.

"What can I do for ya, luv?"

Luv? God, is this how all locals talk? If so the feeling of stepping back in time had just increased. I hadn't heard such talk since the old films dad and me used to watch. Ignoring the accent and the comment I decided to get it quickly over and done with.

"I'm looking for Alyssa Searrs? You know where she lives? I've gotten lost and can't find the way."

The man looked at me, as if to see if my intentions were genuine before smiling again and nodding. But before I could ask him if he could point me out in the right direction he ducked under the bar counter and appeared to get something. When he got up he had an old map with him that he spread out in front of him.

"Ol' granny Ally lives out here." He pointed on the map but his eyes remained on me. I met them for another moment before looking down. His other finger then pointed out where we currently were in relation to where I needed to go.

"Right… are there any decent roads along the way?" I asked, sceptical about this map that seemed just as old as everything else in this village thus far.

"There're roads all right, but you might wanna drive carefully, could be bumpy," and with that he went back to work ignoring my questioning stare. Yes okay, so there were roads but how do I get to them? As far as I can see there's only a walking path between here and my grandmother's house. Deciding against trying to ask for more help I quickly took a pen out of my pocket and doodled down the route on my hand before heading out, without saying thank you or good-bye. I was too tired at the moment to care about hospitality.

Once back in my own car I quickly took out my own, far more modern map to try to locate where I needed to go. It took me awhile but eventually I found it. As I had suspected earlier my grandmother's house was in the middle of nowhere and there was a small line to indicate that some type of path went there. Keeping a frustrated sigh to myself I went ahead and started the ignition on my car. It took a few times before it roared to life. I gotta love my old Volvo. It wouldn't win any beauty contests but it had been faithful to me and was my very first car—one that I had bought with my dad just before he passed away.

Shaking those thoughts from my mind, I put on the full light again to be able to see in the darkness. Checking the time quickly on the dashboard, it showed me it was just after nine in the evening. Good, not too late to knock on someone's door.

When the guy told me the road would be bumpy I thought it might be slightly uneven. But this road appeared to be made out of soil and boulders made for tractors or something. I was afraid as I drove along that I would injure my already sore back. Not only had it taken me ages to find the road but once I did it had started to rain, which made it all the harder to drive. It took me a good 30 minutes before I finally could spot a house in the distance. It wasn't big but it was just big enough to see through the rain.

Alas after a few more bumps here and there, expecting a couple of bruises and scratches tomorrow morning, I arrived at my destination. Or at least, I should be according to the young man's direction. I looked outside, trying to make out the house a few yards _uphill_ in front. Maybe I've got it wrong? Or maybe I was tricked? Do I really believe that my grandmother whose face I could barely remember can live in such a modest home? Maybe. Yes. Possibly. Why not? But I was also aware that my grandmother was at least 80 years old and there was no way a woman of that age can stroll casually from that height. Then again I must be overanalysing these things and there must be another way—a less bumpy and friendlier path I was not let on.

_Wonderful. _

The obvious trickery dawned to me. This is how they must have welcomed naive new comers in these parts. Just great. Was the Southern hospitality that I was always hearing about just a myth? Where are the welcoming band, parties and such? I shrugged my shoulders in dismay. I really am a writer at heart if I think of such fantasies. For all I know this could be a Witchville.

"Witchville."

I laughed despite my current situation. Here I am in the middle of nowhere (okay, maybe not exactly nowhere but more of at a foot of the hill where my grandmother's house is supposedly located), knackered through my bones and boggled through my wits' ends and I'm laughing like a loon. This is exactly why I don't go on a fancy trip to somewhere exotic; this is exactly why I hate going to the country side; this is exactly why I don't go anywhere that is not a city. Everything is wrong. The fresh air, the accommodating local folks (whose kindness I'm now wary about), the greens of Mother Nature and the horrendous uncivilized terrains… everything here is just wrong. Why can't people see that something is wrong here? How could anyone willingly _choose_ to live here? Now, I'm very grateful to my deceased father that he made a smart move to live in Zipang. I was estranged to my father but if he was still alive I reckon I'd give him a nice pen or a jacket as a sign of gratitude.

After mulling over my past and present after a few minutes or so, I decided to get over it and see if the future was as bleak as I envisioned it would be. I opened my car with a forceful shove. See, the thing is this Volvo needs a good amount of force and precision to even open. I've lost count to the days I've found myself coming out of the window because _all _the doors won't open as I will them to be. In my defence, it can be cooperative when it wants to, like a while ago when the sun was still visible, the sky was clear and the weather was good. Yes, it was a moody cow but what can I do? I can't afford another car that would function normally as I did not grew up with money loosely hanging out of my pocket nor won't be having in the near future because of my chosen profession, and (from the looks of it) my only living kin. Plus, I wouldn't dare exchange it for something new and sparkly. It was the only constant that I've had since the death of my father, save for this little star pendant I apparently inherited from my mother.

Before I start another set of ruminations about the people in my life, I rummaged at the back for my poncho. Yes, there are still people who own them…_cough_…me. Once I've secured that my few essentials were safely tucked inside the poncho, I stepped out of the car and right into a pile of muddy soil. My sneakers soaked within seconds. _Great_. That's another thing to add to the list. Buy shoes that can stand this environment. _I should have probably been nicer to the people at the inn,_ was what I thought first followed by a series of curses I'd rather keep inside my head. I looked at my muddy legs, to my literally soiled feet, then next to my old car that appeared clean because of the rain and then to the little bungalow house up the hill. I may not be good at math but I'm fairly sure what the logical step to do here is go to the house and hope that it's my grandmother's house.

Twisting the knots of my poncho even tighter, I ran up the hill, although technically it was not running, but more of like dragging my feet off the ground. Mind you, I was not exactly pretty to look at. The mud, as it should be, was fairly heavy making me tumble a couple of times and more. Luckily there was a little stoned pathway up ahead for I was not really keen to completely embody myself with Mother Nature. Even with the help of my slowly dying torch, I was still on guard. I focussed and secured each and every step that I took for I could never tell if the pavement I'm going to walk into was stable. Never mind its stability, I could easily slip and crack my neck.

Finally after what it feels like a year and a half, I was in front of the house. Suddenly I hear a loud growl from afar. Thankfully it was not my stomach but when I saw the origin of the growl, I find myself wishing it was my stomach. There, on a simple porch was a dog that can be mistaken for a breed between a lion and Satan. It was robust, black, and clearly not happy to see me. I searched myself stupidly for any dog treats to present as peace offering. Coming up empty, it growled some more. Apprehensive and scared were not the words I could describe what I'm feeling right now. I was terrified. I found little comfort in the small white picket fence that was separating us knowing full well that the animal could easily jumped over it if it wanted to. It made me chuckle when I remember the little inn I'd gone into to ask for direction, they must have this mutt in mind when they named the establishment. And once again, I admonished myself for making light of the situation.

"Good boy…" I began but that made the devil angrier and now it stood, ears perked up, full teeth showing.

"Grandma?"

Another growl.

"GRANDMA ALYSSA!" I ignored the barking that soon followed. I've had enough of this little trip. This was supposed to be a chance for me to reunite with my last relative, to somehow fill in the dots of my questionable childhood and hopefully shatter my writer's block.

I shouted in my frustration, "Grandma! This is Natsuki, your granddaughter! Let me in!"

My voice was drowned by the dog's bark and the heavy pellets of rain but I continued my tired tirade, "I came all the way from Zipang City because of a letter you sent me. You said it was urgent!"

The house remained silent and looked empty. The only sign of life, apart from the devil-dog, was the two porch overhead lights. By this time, I had the distinct gruesome sensation in my stomach that this was a ruse of the villagers. But the letter came with an old photo of the house I'm shouting at. Perhaps I was at the correct address but my grandmother was not living here anymore?

I did not have patience or the strength to stand outside in this blasted weather. I took my chances and jumped over the fence as gracefully as I could in my current state, landing with a squeak on the wet but soft lawn. Relieved that I was not pounded by the guard from hell, I continued my not so stealthy walk towards the back. My eyes still trained on the dog, thanking the gods that it wore a collar and chain on a bolted post. Although I knew I was safe I still felt extremely nervous and scared in front of the guard dog. While he no longer felt the need to bark at me, he was now sitting comfortably next to a wooden chair. No matter how innocent it may seem, his eyes filled with abhor told me otherwise.

"The feeling is mutual, buddy," I muttered as I dashed my way out of its view.

I didn't dare to act adventurous and so I paved my way to the nearest door I could find. I was surprised to learn that the back door was open but I didn't linger to mull over it. Once inside the house, I released a much needed sigh. Took off my drenched poncho and soiled sneakers, then dragged my body to the nearest sofa and fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow is better than today.


	2. 18th of May - PART 1

**A/N**

**So we've finally gotten around to write and finish the second chapter. Mind you with some disagreement and pranks being played amongst us we eventually decided to get serious and get this posted. **

**Yes, we are aware it's a fairly slow chapter, but if you bear with us things will change soon enough. We would also like to stress that this IS NOT a romance story and though some aspects may or may not be included, we've decided to focus more on the story itself and character development. **

**On a side note, Kajskk has drawn and completed a full cover for this story. please visit her on DA (Deviantart) to find it.**

**www skeptikern deviantart com/art/The-Secret-Within-Cover-372317308?ga_submi _t_new=10%253A1368881282  
(Replace spaces with dots)**

**We would also like to make a shoutout to these people for their contribution to our first chapter, and more or less make sure this project happened in the first place. Wunderwolfer and Dan (who as far as we know doesn't have an FF account) We appreciate what you've done for us!**

**Other than that, feel free to read, comment or give some feedback (the latter is preferred over the former, as we do aspire to become better writers)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Mai Hime as far as we're aware**

* * *

18th of May

The moment I heard a rooster from afar I knew what happened yesterday was not a dream. Despite this I still pretended to be asleep, willing myself to have a real dream, a dream that doesn't consist of a rooster doing his galling daily morning calls. There was another call, followed by another.

I wanted so bad to block off my hearing even though I knew I couldn't. Despite that, the more the rooster hollered the harder time did I have to remain asleep. Eventually I gave up on the idea of sleep and sat up groggily trying to get my bearings. As I looked around the room I was currently in I noticed that it was a lot smaller than I first realised. Now that the room was lit up with the shine from the window I could see that there wasn't really much to it. The sofa I had passed out on was old and a musky brown colour and when I took a deep breath it smelled just as bad as it felt. It was hard and the springs had dug into my already sore body. Not only was it hard but it was worn out as well. I made a mental note to find somewhere more comfortable for the next night.

That was another thing that struck me. I had no idea for how long I would stay in this god-forsaken place. I had only packed a few hoodies, three pair of jeans and a few t-shirts along with some underwear. But as I now sat there in the small it suddenly struck me that I really might be staying for a while.

With that awful realisation, I stood up letting my back and neck crack while stretching. After I was done with my morning routine I took a better look around me. There was no use mulling over these things. I knew I had to get my bearings straight. So I proceeded to look around me with slight interest.

The floor was covered in an old beige carpet that looked like it has seen better days. Moving on there was only the sofa, a small wooden table and a radio next to it. No telly or other indication of modern technology. Keeping a frustrated sigh to myself I walked up to the window to get a better view of the outside. It wasn't sunny by any means but the clouds didn't look as looming as they had the day before. Hopefully this meant that I would be spared from rain. I've only been here for the better part of a few hours and I already detested the place. Shaking my head I moved away from the window, letting the moss green curtains fall shut. Ignoring the rest of the room I ventured into what seemed to be the kitchen.

As I had feared the state of the kitchen was no better than that of the lounge. It was small and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a good while. How could my grandmother even stand this place? How could anyone stand it? I opened the fridge and I could quickly see that it had been awhile since anyone lived here. It wasn't the fact that there were old mouldy food that told me this, but the fact that it was empty. _Lovely._ Had I come out all this way and no one was even living here? But what about the devil-dog? It had seemed fairly fed and it was alert enough to be ready to pounce me if given the chance I'm sure.

Other than that, the kitchen seemed fairly well taken care of. There was still the very pressing matter that the placed seemed bare of any technology save for the old radio that I had my doubts about if it was even working. Next on my little tour was the stairs leading upstairs. It made me a bit uncomfortable as the thing looked old and incapable of carrying my weight. Don't get me wrong, I'm by no means a heavy person. Tall, yes, but I'm fairly skinny. Waving the concern away I continued up the narrow staircase upstairs.

Once upstairs I noticed that the light was by far dimmer than downstairs, probably because of the lack of windows. The walls here, like downstairs, were covered in old wallpapers of various abstract flower-looking patterns. It was grey-brown colour faded with time. It made me wonder briefly how old this house was. Everything just seemed to scream old, and I mean beyond the age of my grandmother. Not really bothered with the question, I went up to a worn-out wooden door on the left.

The bathroom was considerably brighter than the hallway I've just come through. The window here was large and though it was dusty, like everything else so far, it seemed to be fairly fresh. However, there was no way I would try to pry it open in its current state. Walking up to the sink I turned the knobs to see if the water was still working. To my surprise it was and it even looked quite clear.

Without thinking, I took an old rag nearby and dipped it into the water that was collecting in the sink before wiping off the mirror. It took a good few minutes before it was somewhat clean, but at least now I could see my own reflection. Looking back at me was a pair of green eyes. I've been told that they are very intense and people often seem intimidated by them, but to me they were dull and I never really understood what people talked about.

Moving on, I traced my features starting with my straight long black hair. I really could do with a shower. It had been almost four days since the last one and I'm sure I could smell something vile coming from my clothes. Scrunching up my nose in disgust I moved on to my button up nose that made me, in my opinion, look all the more childish. My cheekbones were high and my face was more angular than it was round.

I continued to stare at myself for a bit before giving up. The last room on this floor was furthest away from the stairs and as I guessed it was the master's bedroom. Like everything else in this house it was tiny. Unlike the usual double bed you might find, there was only a small single bed with a nightstand next to it. The room appeared bare, and apart from the bed stand and the bed there was only a small wardrobe in the corner. I was not sure what I expected when going here, but I know for sure that _this_ wasn't it.

Done with my tour, I headed downstairs where I dumped my bag on the floor next to the sofa. I rummaged through it to find what I wanted before sitting down. It was a worn old photo showing my grandmother and my mother sitting together on a bench outside under some tree. The house could be spotted in the background, which was why last night, despite the darkness I knew I've come the right way. In the arms of my mother was a small bundle that I guessed to be an infant, me more specifically.

I guessed it had been my dad taking the photo because he couldn't be found in the picture. I had been wondering why he kept this old photo whereas no other could be found while he was still alive. This was the only photo I really have of my mother and though I barely remember her I want to feel close to her. I hate when I get this nostalgic, it never leads anywhere and my dad would always reprimand me saying that the past wasn't something we should concern ourselves with. I suppose he was right.

Pocketing the photo I got up and was prepared to leave. I hoped the devil-dog was still chained because I could not be asked to deal with him at this moment. My mood was still foul since yesterday and on top of that, I was starving.

Before leaving I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before heading for the front door. Not really expecting it to be locked I opened it with ease aside for a small squeaking sound. I was met with a low growl to my left. I jumped slightly in surprise.

"Damn Dog!" I yelped. I had forgotten about it, despite my thoughts of it just moments earlier. It now stood alert, ready and clearly not happy with me being there…_again_.

I eyed it warily before turning to close the door. That was when I noticed something stuck on the door. Something I definitely would've missed in the dark yesterday.

It was a small note stuck with a nail. Without thinking about it I ripped the note from the door and read it quickly.

_Dear Natsuki,  
_

_I hope this note finds you well. As you probably noticed I'm not currently living in my house. I have been moved to a nursery home due to my illness. Most people in the village should know this and be able to direct you to the nursery home. Aside from that, you are welcome to stay at my humble home during your visit. There is a local shop in the village where you should be able to get what you need. The owner is very friendly and would be more than happy to help you with anything you need. _

_I do apologise to welcome you this way, but since I didn't know if you would come before it was too late I was unable to stay here and wait for you. With that being said, there is no need to hurry on my account. I am doing much better because of these wonderful people taking care of me. Feel free to explore the town to your heart's content, and visit me whenever you are ready. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Alyssa Searrs, grandmother_

_I knew it!_ Was the first thing that came to my mind after reading the note. _Bastards!_ I knew that the guy from the inn yesterday had played me for a fool. I bet you that once I start driving back there will be another actual driveable road back to town.

I was almost too busy fuming over this fact to remember what the note had actually said. So my grandmother was still very much alive. She just wasn't living here anymore. Well, I suppose that's good news. Something I can work with.

A loud bark startled me and I looked over at the dog who I had completely forgotten about while reading the note.

Knowing I was relatively safe I muttered, "Yeah, yeah" as I waved it off and made a detour around it before heading to the gate I hadn't dared to go near in the dark because of the dog.

While the devil still scared me I'd come to the conclusion that as long as I stayed clear of its path and jaws (let's not forget about that) I could live with the fact that it was there during what I hoped to be my short stay.

It was clearly fed as I had spotted two bowls: one was freshly filled with water, and another was a mix of something that I could only surmise as dog food. _Or human liver for all I know_. The devil-dog yawned at me or maybe smirked at me, who knows?

I started to point out, "At least you're getting fed, you bea—" but he suddenly stood up, probably sensing I was going to insult him, "—best! I mean, you're the best! Good job! Keep it up!" I nervously babbled. I scuttled away before he thinks that it's a good idea to have my arm as his snack.

Once I reached my Volvo I smiled wildly. It was the only thing here that could be described as modern or from the city. _And at least it wasn't trying to sabotage my sanity…or limbs!_ But as I start the engine, it made a coughing sound. I frowned at first but then when it happened the second, the third and the fourth time I became overly worried. On my fifth try, there was nothing. Absolutely nothing! _Nothing._

Realizing that my only friend in the whole world betrayed me I smacked my head on the steering wheel. I screamed mentally as I smash my head again. Maybe if I keep beating my head, I'd wake up from this bizarre dream.

I was well aware that my dearest Volvo had its moments like this. But that was in the city where there are automobile shops in almost every other street corner and people everywhere who can help.

"But I'm in a fucking nowhere!"

Well aware that cracking my skull is not wise, I decided to list my options but before I could do so, my stomach made the talking first. For a second I was thankful that no one whom I know has heard that. _I'm hungry, I stink and my car just died on me in the middle of nowhere…did I piss off anyone lately to be cursed?_ I frowned upon my own deduction. _Curse, really? There's no such thing as a curse. Having bad luck is already a bit of stretch for my sanity…_ _Don't get any wild ideas just because you're having a bad day…or _days.

I shrugged off and started listing my options before I was rudely interrupted by my own stomach. First, I considered following my grandmother's instruction to go to the local store and find someone who could lead me to this nursery home she currently resides. Yes, it seems the most logical step. But it's also impossible now as I have no idea where I can find this local store. Even though my grandmother was kind enough to 'welcome' me with a nice letter, she didn't exactly gave me directions where to go. There were no names of people whom I could talk to, no numbers to contact, no maps of places to go to or anything that can help me.

Another option was to go back to the inn I first wandered to, but I was still irked with the bartender who gave me directions. His guidance was not faulty but he was not exactly clear when he said 'bumpy'. Also, I cannot go there now seeing as my car conveniently decided to slack off. Going on foot was definitely out of the equation considering it took me a long time getting here. There was no way I'm going back on foot. There was no way.

My stomach grumbled once again, probably displeased that I was ignoring him, her or it (who knows?) the whole time. I exhaled loudly before detaching my head from the steering wheel. I briefly touched my forehead, already feeling the expected bump.

Frowning at my own stupidity, I fumbled for my back pockets to check if I have left some gum. There were none. So I surreptitiously looked sideways to see if anyone's around. It was silly because I didn't see any houses while I was going here nor did I see anything while I was here. It was ridiculous to think anyone would spy on me but my instinct told me to check anyhow so I did. Twice.

Happy with my privacy, I ducked my head to check the hidden compartment underneath my seat. I've had this secret stash since I got the car. It was actually an idea by my father. He said that it was not enough to be prepared; one has to be smart as well hence the idea of secret stashes. I've never believed him before. I only thought he was paranoid, constantly checking the neighbourhood whenever we moved in, making a list of all the neighbours and the people whom we meet in his own secret stash that he made me privy with. Along with the eerie background checks, he had money hidden in those little compartments scattered around our house. I thought at first he was crazy, but the idea grew on me so I followed.

I felt the ridge I was looking for and with a satisfied 'aha!' I pulled it out completely with a beaming smile. But as I lift my head from below I heard a startling knock on my windowpane, giving me a slight heart attack and another bump to worry and ice later on, when my head unceremoniously connected to the steering wheel.

"Sorry!" was the boy's plea while waving at me behind the closed window.

"You should be!" I said irately while caressing my injured head as I got out of the car.

"Sorry," he started again, "but I didn't know for how long you'll be down there and I have other places to go to."

"Down there…?"

He must have seen the horror in my face when I realized he saw my secret compartment. "Uhm…I did not see anything? I'm just here to feed Duran."

"Right…" I don't know what to do with my face as I blush furiously. This was embarrassing and I thought yesterday was bad. And then my mind caught on what kid said, "Duran?"

"Yeah? Mrs. Searrs' dog? Duran?" He scratched his button-like nose with his soiled hands. Not that I felt incline to tell him that after everything. "Who are you by the way?" He then eyed me suspiciously.

"I'm—" and then I thought I have no reason to tell this kid who I am. But was I also curious about one thing so I stepped out the car and grilled him, "Never mind who I am. Who are you? The dog's bowls are already full."

From suspicious his expression turned to one of confusion. "I'm Dominic," he began, "but that's impossible. I just arrived here. Nobody else would feed Mrs. Searrs' dog. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure I just came out of that door." I pointed to my grandma's house. Instead of convincing the young man of my statement, it made him wary of me even further as I see him take a few steps back.

"Who are you?!"

"Natsuki Kuga," I replied briefly before adding, "and could you take that rolled newspaper out of my face?"

"Kuga…" he voiced out loud as if he was trying to make sense of my name.

"I'm Alyssa Searrs' granddaughter from Zipang."

"Oh! The lass Mrs. Searrs' always talk about!" He replied enthusiastically, relaxing his stance while he straightens out the totally creased newpaper. "You had me nervous there! I thought for a second you're a robber!"

"A robber?!" I shouted incredulously. "Do I look like a robber? And who would go to this town and rob a place out of nowhere?!"

"Yes," he bluntly said before adding as an afterthought, "I don't know. I've never seen a robber up close before. Maybe. Are you?"

"No!"

"Hm…maybe I should report you to the sheriff. For all I know you could be lying to me." He said before turning his back on me, clearly convinced I was a felon.

Without even thinking I dragged the kid by his ear towards the house, ignoring his yelping and girlish screaming. I explained along the way, "Listen here, kid. I'm not a robber. I'm here because my grandmother asked me to. Don't start any false accusation."

Arriving at the porch, a few feet away from the guard dog from hell, I told the kid, "See that bowl? Those are not empty. So I could only deduce that you're the one lying to me. Tell me, who are you? And what are you doing in this property?"

He was still crying so I tugged his ears harder. I mean, I was not patient at this point for my stomach was already undergoing renovation or a civil war. I don't know. "Answer me!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll prove to you that I feed Duran so please release my ea—ouch!" He tumbled forward as I forcefully shove him in front of the dog.

"Prove it!"

"Alright, alright! Jesus, you ladies from the city are so—" I was ready to pummel a kid (yes, a kid) at this point. "—excited."

"Just show me."

After giving me a scowl, he faced the demon embodied dog aka Duran. Dominic aka the stupid boy laid his hand in front of the dog. The journey of his hand from his pocket to the dog's snout was approximately three seconds and during the first and a half second I went into slow motion as I try to reach the kid's hand—_ex-hand if I fail, _I thought I was also intimidated by those feral eyes of Duran and I instinctively pulled back my cowardly hand. It was between two and three seconds that I closed my eyes to stop myself from seeing the inevitable plucking of limbs in front of me. But there was none. _Was it wrong that I was disappointed?_

Once I got over the fact that there was no blood spilling and limbs shredding happening, I opened and focused my eyes on the miracle boy. There he was, gently petting Duran who I've also thought was a dog with no heart. They were playing so happily that I almost didn't have the heart in me to stop it. But my priorities were as follows: my stomach and meeting my grandmother as soon as possible.

So I broke it off by grabbing the boy's hand, but the mutt must have thought I was going to play with him, _as if_, hence he proceeded to nip at my (thankfully, faster) hand. I cradled my shaking hand to my chest, waiting and willing for it and my heart to calm down. Then I heard a giddy laugh coming out from Dominic while he continues to pet Duran.

"Don't fucking laugh! That thing almost took off my hand!"

Dominic chuckled at my obvious displeasure. "Duran is a sweet dog."

"Sweet?! Which part of him is sweet?" I muttered in disbelief.

He ignored my question and instead he voiced out loud, "But I believe you now. Duran would have gone ahead and carried out his threat if you were lying."

_Threat? He appeared to be serious about gnawing at my digits!_

"By the way, have you fed Duran?" he asked while he continues to cuddle the damn bear…I mean, dog.

"No, does it look like I could go near him?"

He took a quick glance at me and I think he said, "That's weird. No one feeds Duran except for me and Mrs. Searrs."

"Pardon?"

"It's nothing."

Clearly there's something he's not telling me. But as I'd like for my stomach to be happy and me to get out of this place as soon as possible, I decided to call the kid's attention. "Dominic?"

"Yep?"

"Do you know where the local store or grocery is? Better yet, perhaps the local diner?"

"U-huh…"

"And…?" I asked patiently.

"Oh? You wanted me to tell you?"

I had the sudden urge to smack my head again. Is everyone here this laid back or just thick? What about time? Aren't they concern that they're wasting valuable time spending these frivolous things? Haven't they heard of the saying, 'Time is gold'?

Since I decided to make most out of the short (I hope) stay in this town, I answered courteously, every word dripping with honey. "Yes, please."

Dominic faced me when I said this and for moment I saw a brief distrust and annoyance (most likely) running through his eyes, but he settled with a scowl when he replied with, "Okay."

He gave me his full attention, ignoring Duran who snarled at me before going back to his post, just beside the wooden chair, probably after realising that their little bonding is over.

_Is it possible to hate an animal to its guts? _

My self-internalisation has been interrupted when Dominic started explaining. "So yeah, from here you can go to the grocery if you just take that straight and go right after you see a little signage."

I looked at where he was pointing at and all I could see are massive fields and what appears to be a forest at the very end. "I don't see any signage."

"It's small," he said curtly. _I must have pissed him off too. Very nicely done, Kuga. It's not even 24 hours and you managed to get on something's (note: Duran) and someone's nerves. _

"Right."

"Once you hit right you'll immediately see a parked pick-up. Don't go near that, okay? That's my uncle's and he hates it when people go near his truck."

"Uh-okay?"

"Across the truck there's a little bridge over a river. Don't go that as well. That leads up to the forest and you wouldn't like to go to forest in that attire." He shook his head disapprovingly at my clothes.

"What's wrong with it?"

He enunciated every word. "Not. Appropriate."

Conscious now, I gave myself a once over. Okay, maybe I look like someone who's going to a club to these people, but it doesn't mean a child can take the piss out of my outfit.

"I like these boots." I retorted in defence.

"Right." He whispered with an eye roll. "So remember to avoid those two and just walk straight ahead, okay?"

"Yes." _Is it also possible to actually hate a child? Aren't children supposed to be sweet and innocent? Why is this particular one consuming my patience? He gave me unnecessary instructions. Who cares about his uncle's truck? It's not like I'm going to steal it. And do I look like I'm stupid to cross a bridge that would lead to the forest? Okay, maybe I didn't know where it leads to if he didn't tell me, but still…_

"…so that's it." He ended what appears another lecture. _Must be another series of don'ts._ "Did you get everything?"

I'm not one to be lectured by a child twice so I answered even I didn't completely understand. "Of course!"

He gave me another frown. This time, I think it's for a different reason. "You're weird." He said before he ran off the lawn and got on his bike that I didn't realised was parked near my car until now. And without giving me a second look, he took off, leaving me and my grumbling stomach alone with the yawning and obviously satiated devil-dog.

No more than three seconds later, my grumbling stomach made its demands known once again. If my stomach has a voice I bet it already clamoured its thoughts out in the open. It'll probably start saying how incompetent and irresponsible I am, followed by a string of colourful curses.

"Shut it."

After giving the house one more look, I headed my way back to my car. I prayed to the gods for it to start but to no avail, it just won't. I muttered a word not for the reading and hearing of the kids before I took a hold of my secret stash. I rummaged through the various matchbox, lighter, and stick (please don't ask). After what seems like forever, I found a lollipop I don't even remember buying and a small bottle of old coke in the bottom. I don't know what's odder of the two: me, owning a lollipop or the existence of a half-full bottle of coke underneath my seat. Since I don't have the choice on the matter, I brought the two along with me.

The day looked promising as it started to warm and clear up. If I allowed myself to feel it, it was actually quite peaceful with only the humming of birds and snoring of a dog nearby could be heard. I thought to myself that, this would be good, this would get better. That my lollipop and coke will suffice to shut up my stomach's defiant display of affection. I believed in this, as I started to walk straight ahead, intending to follow Domi-_something_'s direction.

The walk towards the store was not easy but the journey was oddly comforting. If I were to describe my surrounding at that moment I'd say it was very meadowy. The contrast between the lush greens of various plants with the vastness of the cloudless blue sky was simply breathtaking. The only time I've seen this so much greenery and picturesque view was in my computer's screensaver. And yes, of course on National Geographic or Discovery Channel. Then again those were ages ago when we could still afford cable or even a television for that matter.

Life was not easy when I was living with my father. We were not rich nor extremely poor...we simply got by. Then he passed away and I learned that life could get harder on you. It will pound on you even at your lowest; it will not give you any warning or sign. Next thing you'll realise you're deep within the mud you unknowingly stepped on. Since you're alone, you don't have anyone else to lift you up. No one else will be there to help you out. You are on your own.

Time passed by quickly as I ruminate about my life in general as I enjoy the nature embracing me. In no time I see the fork path ahead of me and then I was struck with a dilemma. Should I turn left or right? I've forgotten the long and very detailed instruction of Domino. Wait. Was it really Domino? I shook my head with my momentary confusion. It doesn't matter really as I have more pressing matter to deal with. I closed my eyes and tried to recall what the annoying kid said. The keywords were turn, truck and tree. Or were it tree, truck and turn? I honestly couldn't remember, as I'm absolutely clueless with directions. As I was fairly unlucky these past few days, I was not surprised that my gps won't work here. It said: 'unregistered location'. _Unregistered my ass! They're just making excuses!_ Is it even possible that there's a place on Earth that cannot be found on a map? Or perhaps TomTom needs calibration?

It didn't take me that long to decide because of my protesting stomach. It kept grumbling how incompetent I was as its owner. Yes, perhaps I was incompetent. For starters, after my dad passed I had found myself more than once living in my old trustworthy Volvo rather than in a flat or house, simply because I'd blown all my money. I had also had trouble keep a job due to my lifestyle, or rather, lack of one. Not to mention I've had my fair share of stupid run-ins with the law, and more than half of the time it was just because I was being stupid. I wasn't what society… or anybody would call successful, be it personal life or professional.

I can't hold a long-term job. I used to work as a columnist for a newspaper but they thought I lack the ability to connect with the readers. Then when I got a job as a copywriter, I was told my works were pretty much a snooze and unable to entice its market. There was this one time, at my lowest point, that I even grabbed the opportunity to write for the showbiz community and back then I thought that I couldn't last for long because I find those glitz and glamour very shallow. Humiliating enough, I got sacked off because my words weren't too scandalous and vulgar enough to print in their magazine. At first I defended my honor and reasoned that they don't understand my way of writing, my creative skill and so forth, but then I had a couple of more jobs with same results.

That was then I repeatedly convinced myself that I was not cut off to be an office worker like a lame ass bureaucrat. The thought of me not having the knack in writing had crossed my mind but it was the only one that I knew in my heart I could do forever so I persevered. To compromise my need to live and my want to write I decided that I'll become a freelancer and a novelist. I didn't have to have both but I thought back then that it would be easy. _Easy my ass_! I am already struggling how to even write my first chapter.

A sudden gust of wind hit my face and shook me out of my thoughts, it startled me sure but there was a sense of familiarity that came with it. Somehow it made me feel forlorn like a child after losing their baby blanket. This was somewhat odd because I cannot recall being here in this place. I surveyed my surroundings and I saw maddening tall trees everywhere, making it difficult for the sunshine to penetrate through its shades. In fact the light was only directed at me as I was standing in a small patch of land. To an outsider's eyes I would look like a nugget amidst the giants. I should feel afraid and lost but I was not. Strange enough I was extremely comforted by the fact that I was surrounded by these woods, like I knew deep inside that I was safe in here, and that no one can harm me.

Harm. Who would want to harm me?

The very notion of someone after me was incredulous for I've lived my life in such a way that I can't form attachment and relations. These attachments, in my belief, would only entail problems. So far because of my way of living and thinking I've never had anyone who'd want anything from me. Perhaps it sounded lonely to some but my mind was at peace due to this so I don't really care.

Shrugging the feeling of nostalgia with this place I move forward. I was not even thinking whether I was in the right direction or not. I eventually made my way to the edge of the forest and as I entered it felt like the world was closing in. Again, I wasn't feeling discomforted. That alone made me feel somewhat eerie. As I continued the forest became denser, it was then clear to me that I must've taken a wrong turn somewhere. The path in front of me was just a few feet wide and I wasn't sure if I should turn back or just keep going. On one hand I could keep going and hope that I ended up somewhere where some sort of civilization existed. On the other, if I turned around the risk of me walking in circles was greater than actually finding my way.

Deciding to go with my gut I kept walking forward. I didn't want to end up stuck here and without any means of communication and moving forward seemed like the only good option here. While I was walking I decided it was time to eat that lolly. My stomach's never ending grumbling started to get to me and I had to sedate it with something even If all I had was the lollipop. Unwrapping the plastic I pocked it instead of throwing it on the ground. Had I been in Zipang or anywhere remotely civilized I would've just thrown it away, but doing so here left me feeling like I was dirtying the very essence this place emitted. Like littering would piss some deity off and knowing my luck, said deity would probably strike me down without a second thought.

I was tired and hungrier than I had been before and my old coke had not helped against the thirst I was now feeling. I started to feel lost at what I was doing. I must've been walking for what felt like hours because the sun stood far higher than before (I could even see the damn thing between the treetops) and I had seemingly gotten nowhere. In fact if anything I had managed to walk right into the heart of the forest. It was dense, it was dark and it was eerie.

I was ready to give up on everything, sit down and sulk until things turned around for me. But as I've come to learn that nothing ever came easy and I always had to push myself past my own stupid mistakes to find any sort of salvation at the end. So I kept pushing myself forward.

With my empty bottle of coke swinging in my hand, I tried to take in my surroundings to make sense of them. I was pretty sure I'd stray from the path as well and was now more or less strolling aimlessly through the forest. The place by all means was beautiful, but after a few hours of it and without any food or water to keep my sugar level up and assure my survival my brain was deaf to its beauty.

I was almost too distracted with my own misery to notice the tree in front of me. I was about to mindlessly sidestep it when something caught my eye on the lower part of the tree trunk. Taking a step back to get a better look, I noticed something that looked like carvings on the tree. Slightly puzzled and a bit curious about it I bent down to inspect the marks. The first thing I could confirm was that it was made by a human as no animals would carve letters into trees. The second, and more disconcerting was what those letters were.

"NK"

Carefully I stretched out my arm to trace the letters. Call me crazy, but I recognised these letters. Not just because NK could stand for "Natsuki Kuga", but because the small scribbled letters, within some odd shape of a circle with a tail, looked distinctly like my handwriting from when I was a child. Leaning in even closer to the letters I couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of nostalgia and a sense of joy. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember, anything really, from when I was younger. Anything that I could trace back to these woods. Anything that could confirm what I was feeling. Opening my eyes and standing up I took a few steps back and tried to get my bearings.

To my surprise another tree a bit further away seemed to have similar inscriptions. Leaving the tree in front of me to inspect the other I noticed that this too had writings on it, only it was slightly higher. A small gasp had escaped my lips as I read the initials.

"SK"

"Saeko Kuga," I whispered. Not sure what to make of it.

I could only stand there and stare at the two letters. A knot had formed in my chest over finding these trees. It skipped my mind completely to wonder why they were there in the first place, because as I started to look around I could see yet another tree with markings on them. NK, this time, along with what I supposed to be some sort of stick drawing of two figures, one much smaller than the other.

The pattern went on for a while as I tracked the trees with various drawings and initials until I reached a very small clearing between the trees. In the middle there was a large boulder placed. It loomed over me, despite still being much smaller than the trees in my surrounding. Walking up to the large rock I tried to make sense of it. It had an odd almost cross-like shape, only upside down. On each "arm" were old paint smeared out. It had faded with time, and the "front" of the rock was vastly painted in various figures and symbols I didn't recognise. These drawings were different from the crafting on the trees and I no longer felt the same feeling of calmness.

Any sounds of birds and the wind had stilled completely. It was just me and the huge rock facing each other. The more I stared at it the more it felt like it was… calling to me. I suddenly felt chilly and subconsciously brought my arms up to fold around me.

I don't know for how I long I stood there staring at the rock, but suddenly something else caught my attention. There was something in the sky. Looking up I noticed it was smoke, and not any kind of smoke. I may have not lived or really grown up on the country side, but even I recognised the smoke from a chimney when I saw it. Turning to look one more time at the rock I shuddered at the feeling it gave me before moving towards the smoke.

Relief was the first thought that entered my mind, and then there was apprehension before I settled on making a very long and very deep sigh. For I had, finally it seemed, managed to reach a road of some sort. It wasn't big and it even looked like it was rarely used. But I wasn't in a position to complain. This had been the first sight of any type of civilization in hours and I now just had to follow the damn thing until I either reached a house or a community of some sort.

Looking both directions, I tried to make out which one was most likely to lead me where I wanted to go. Long forgotten the directions Domi-something said I just went again with my gut feeling and chose right. To my delight the road sooner rather than later broadened out and eventually I saw something resembling a building. As I got closer I could confirm it wasn't just some abandoned barn or storage of some sort. It was an actual house and that meant that there was likely to be people living there. The place looked fairly well kept after all.

Rushing to the plain white house I ignored the knowledge that I must've looked as a lunatic half-jogging, half-running towards the door. Banging a few times, I took the time to catch my breath before the thing opened. A middle-aged man stood there in what I assumed to be his working clothes. He looked me up and down and I could see that he was suspicious of me. Ignoring his look, I tried to force a smile and looked him straight in the eye.

"Excuse me sir, could you please tell me what direction Fuuka town is? I have been walking for hours but haven't managed to find my way." I thought that was a decent explanation enough, and surely my need to get to town must show the man I wasn't there to cause trouble. He seemed to consider my words as he brought his hand up to stroke his rather unkempt beard. I wasn't sure why he took so long to answer; surely a lonely and famished girl can't be that much of a threat, right? _Right. _The man seemed to measure me up and down one more time before huffing and slamming the door shut. I was too tired to fully react to what happened. Once it did, blood boiled under my skin. The nerve of that man! He could've at least had the decency to verbally deny any help before slamming the door in my face.

Before I decided to do something in retaliation I spun around on my heel, stomping every step down and then proceeded to kick anything in my way as I left the property altogether. I was glad I had taken some anger management therapy because if there was one thing I couldn't handle, it was when people were arrogant and extremely rude when someone was in need of help even if it wouldn't cost them a penny to do so.

I hadn't even reached the gate before the sound of the door opening stopped me. I spun around, ready to verbally let the man know what I thought about him, this godforsaken place and that butt ugly car of theirs that I only now noticed, but hated with all my heart because it would probably run while mine didn't. I had reached my limits and I was in no mood for arrogant fucks like himself.

Instead of a man, a small fragile looking woman stood there. She seemed puzzled at my expression and obvious aggressive stance, but she seemed to collect herself quickly. Before I had the time to direct my seething anger at this hag she interrupted me with a few words that would change everything.

"My husband told me you needed a lift to Fuuka, is that right?"

She looked at me with a puzzled expression for a good while and she even turned to look inside, where I could only assume her husband stood, before she looked back at me.

"Are you all right, love?"

It only occurred to me then that I've been standing there with my most likely aggressive and furious expression and must've startled the woman. It also took me another moment to realise that the same woman seemed to be offering me a ride, because she had what appeared to be car keys in her hand and a handbag hung over her shoulder. Easing my stance and nodding my head I managed to control what was left of my anger before speaking.

"Yes, sorry, I've had a long day." Not really. But it was long enough for me. I was tired, hungry and thirsty. I also needed the toilet urgently. So for me it was a pretty long day.

"So I can see…" She said looking me over before walking up to the car, which was halfway between me and her. "Well, I'm heading in to town to buy some things for my son, do you wish to come with me?" she motioned for the car for extra emphasis.

Nodding again I slowly made my way to the car, trying to see if the woman had ill-intentions or dodgy plans for me. She seemed harmless enough though. I was pretty sure I could take her out even if she had some concealed weapon in that bag. She looked fragile, and from what I know, fragile women driving were easier to keep an eye on than big bulky men. I cast the man at the doorway a last look, giving him a half-sneer, half-apologetic as I turned towards the woman and opened the door to the passenger seat. I didn't like the look he was giving me, watching me like a hawk, like I'd do something to his wife. He seemed to wanting to say something before shaking his head and heading inside again.

That left me alone with the woman who had now seated herself and fastened her seatbelt. I didn't bother with mine. How dangerous could this ride be anyway? Without any further delay she started the ignition that set the car to life. I briefly wished that my own car can this cooperative. Then the old woman reversed smoothly and before I knew it we were on our way.

I hadn't really noticed until then, but my feet were absolutely killing me. Now that I was finally sitting down I could feel them burn on the inside of my boots. It wouldn't surprise me if they were covered in blisters and scars by now. My jeans clung tight and I was sweaty. If I had felt gross yesterday after not showering for days, standing in the rain and then being locked up in my car for endless hours, I didn't even want to think about how I smelt now. I needed to sort myself out, and that was pronto.

"Now, where would you like to go dear?" the woman asked, casting me a sideways look, questions and curiosity burning in them. When I looked over to the woman, she seemed oddly familiar, like I'd met her before. But no matter how long I stared at her profile I couldn't for my life remember ever meeting her or even seeing her. I shrugged the feeling off as I replied her in a tired, but grateful voice.

"The grocery store, please."

* * *

**A/N 2**

**Extra points to the one who can guess what is extra unique with this chapter from all others**


End file.
